The present invention relates to a component arrangement with a first sheet metal profile apart and a second sheet metal profile part which are connected to each other at overlapping component flanges via a laser welding connection, which extends over a weld seam length.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
In motor vehicle construction the vehicle door is usually constructed from a inner sheet metal part and a outer sheet metal part. Especially the frame section of the vehicle door that surrounds a side window has to satisfy high demands with regard to frame stiffness.
In order to satisfy the demands on frame stiffness, especially when producing vehicle doors, the inner and/or outer sheet metal parts are usually configured to have an increased material thickness, which however, leads to increased component costs and increased component weight.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide a component arrangement in which a rigid welding connection is reliably generated, and which in particular also meets the required frame stiffness of a vehicle door.